


Painful

by Aaronlisa



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wants the pain to stop. Set after the events in 1x18 "Sacrifice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Secret Circle belongs to LJ Smith, The CW and company.

Cassie stares at the book, her family's Book of Shadows, desperate to find some sort of ritual that will have the power to fix her life. Right now she wishes she could find a spell that will make her forget Adam and what she shared with him. It kills her to see him so detached from what they had so recently shared. Sure there's a curse between their families but it's not fair that she should suffer because of her magic, while he can look at her with a sort of absent-minded fondness. 

A spell or a ritual to make her forget what she learned about Jake would do. She thinks that if she could find comfort in Jake's arms, explore the feelings about her, it might make the pain she feels whenever she looks at Adam lessen just a little bit. Cassie doesn't think that she's asking for too much. 

Just a spell or a ritual that will ease the pain. It's not as if she's searching for something to cure her Grandmother or to resurrect her mother. She's fairly certain that a ritual that could do either of those would bring her a few more steps closer to the darkness that seems to be simmering just beneath the surface. She keeps flipping through the pages of the book, uncaring of the brittle pages. Cassie just wants something to make the pain a little more manageable. 

She'd like to be able to look at Adam without it feeling like a knife twisting in her stomach. She'd like to be able to look at Jake without worrying where his loyalties lay, if he'll decide that she's just not worth. it. And it's not as if she can talk to Diana, Melissa or Faye. As of late, the three girls have been full of nothing but hostility. As if she brought the witch hunters to Chance Harbor. She hadn't wanted to join the Circle, but Faye's recklessness had forced her to act. 

Cassie sighs as she drops the book to the floor. It's useless. She's a witch but there's no magical ritual or spell that will cure what she's feeling right now. 

((END))


End file.
